


Earbud

by heroinev9



Series: One Shot Horror Stories [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: BTS SONGS, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Horror, Killing, Murder, Murder Family, One Shot, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Short One Shot, Song: Dynamite (BTS), Stabbing, horror story, horror story one shot, masskilling, one shot horror story, rainy afternoon, song: Anpanman (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroinev9/pseuds/heroinev9
Summary: This is my first story. Can you guys give me tips for a better story writing? :))
Series: One Shot Horror Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118771





	Earbud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Can you guys give me tips for a better story writing? :))

♪ _Life is dynamite, dynananananana~_ ♪

As she concentrated on editing pictures in her laptop,

♪ _light it up like dynamite~_ ♪

Loud music travelled through her ear from the earbuds she is using.

Sitting on the living room couch, beside her was her nephew watching nursery rhymes

on tv while the other couch there lies her mother waiting for the pictures she asked to be edited

as she scrolled through her own phone.

“♪ _oh woah oh!_ ♪” she sings in rhythm then the next song in the playlist fills her ears once again.

With the music on she can’t hear loud sounds that the rain outside was producing.

Placing the laptop on the living room table, she groaned as she stretched her arms then lies

down on the couch while her nephew scooches away from her. She set her arms around each other

as she shivers from the cold atmosphere the rain was giving, closing her eyes as she feels a bit drowsy

while loud music fills her ears and drifts away in the darkness.

What feels like hours was actually just minutes, she abruptly open her eyes with the music still going.

She slowly moved her orbs down at the figure that was catching her attention, she gasped with wide eyes.

Blood was everywhere around the figure, mouth gaping and blankly staring right back at her with

a bleeding neck that was freshly sliced, It was her nephew. Her mind was blank, unable to process the

view that she just saw. Moving her eyes to the other couch, tears suddenly starts to well up when she saw

her lifeless mother with a bleeding neck that was also freshly sliced. Heart beating fast, heavy breathing, she

sat up and scanned the room in fear to find the responsible, with a shaky eye she turned her head to look

behind her and there she saw her sister lying by the dining table with a pool of her blood. She felt like throwing

up in horror at the sight, then at the corner of her eyes, she noticed a figure and immediately knew that

figure is reason to the event in their house. She moved her head to look at the direction of the mysterious

killer and before she knew it, her right eye suddenly was unable to see, blood then drips down to her cheek, her

eye was stabbed with a pocket knife by the killer that was now in front of her. She screamed in pain as

she tried to back away from the man but he gripped her arm then pulled her closing their gap in between.

He had a wide, maniac smile and he laughed like the psycho that he is. She squirmed in hopes to try and get away

but he grabbed her chin with his other hand to look at him. Music was still going on through her ears competing

with her loud thud of heartbeats, she stared with her left eye crying. He caressed her cheek that are now filled with red liquid

and licked his bloody fingers. She twitched in disgust and fear then screamed when he suddenly moved his

hand to pull the knife from her eye and before she could scream more in pain he thrusted the knife into her throat

then pulls it out and blood spurted over his face. She fell back on the couch, gagging by the blood,

eye slowly rolling at the back while blood was filling up everywhere on the couch. The man then left the house, satisfied.

Her earbud finally fell on the floor.

♪ _Waiting for you Anpanman (Lemme hear ya say, lemme hear ya say)_ ♪

♪ _Waiting for you Anpanman (Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)_ ♪

♪ _Gyesog dollyeo dollyeo naui Anpan_ ♪

♪ _Keep ballin' ballin' still bangtan-_ ♪

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'll probably post more in the future <3


End file.
